The present invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to a novel card game that can be played by multiple players.
Card games such as poker, hearts, bridge, and rummy are commonly enjoyed by the public. Rummy-type card games are particularly common, and almost everyone knows how to play some variation of a rummy-type game. Rummy-type card games involve players attempting to acquire cards in sequence or cards of the same kind. However, these rummy-type games all involve the same simple strategy.
A need exists for a card game that is familiar to play yet provides the opportunity to formulate strategies different or enhanced from those used in a traditional rummy-type game.